save me
by Natty0606
Summary: the cabin happened, the attack on the school, and the rescue mission, only Dimitri miraculously makes it out of the cave.  Dimitri tells rose he regrets sleeping with her and says they can't be together but what if it's not Dimitri that leaves
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: the cabin happened, the attack on the school, and the rescue mission, only Dimitri miraculously makes it out of the cave. Dimitri tells rose he regrets sleeping with her and says they can't be together but what if it's not Dimitri that leaves but rose? Where will she go? Who will she meet? What becomes of her? And what tragic event makes her go back 5 years later? Read/review and find out.**

**Hi this is my first Fanfic i hope you enjoy it as much i am writing it. I've already written the first two chapters but i will be up-dating the story every 4-6 days just to keep the readers in anticipation. I have the whole plot figured out and have a few ideas for a follow up story, don't worry i won't be like some stories where they just stop writing and you keep waiting and waiting till up-date. I plan to be at least 1-2 chapters ahead in case i get stuck or don't have time to write. Hope you enjoy **

**=-) Natty**

**Attention: I do not own Vampire Academy although i wish i did! Richelle Mead does and has to be my favourite author along with J.K Rowling everyone loves Harry Potter!**

Chapter 1

I was making my way to gym, i actually had a few minutes to spare. Well there's a first time for everything. Kirova decided to give the entire academy the rest of the week off. Hey i was definitely not complaining, but i hadn't seen Dimitri since the molnija ceremony. Everyone had received their marks even Christian for the one he killed. I walk into the gym and quickly spotted Dimitri, he had his back to me. He turned around when i closed the door his guardian mask was up. I wonder what was wrong.

"Hey comrade," i slowly made my way towards him. When i seen him i wanted to run and wrap my arms around him and get lost in one of those passionate kisses that make my knees go jelly, but his posture was screaming _don't touch me_!

"Rose, i need to talk to you." Shit, what did i do now? He motioned towards the bench but i just stood there rooted to the spot. My legs just didn't want to function. I definitely knew something was up, i could hear it in his voice. "Okay, look Rose what happened between us was wrong i know what i said to you but there can never be anything between us."

I can't believe this is happening. "But you said you loved me."

"This can't go on, it has to end. When i got my cards read i thought that losing you was my biggest fear but when i was in the cave i got so close to losing my life i realised that it wasn't you it was my soul. I was so close i could have been turned. I'm sorry Rose but this is over. If you ever want to be the best guardian you can be to protect Lissa than you don't need the distraction from me. I definitely don't need the distraction from my duties. They come First." And with that he left walked straight passed me like i was nothing.

I can't believe this shit. What the fuck had just happened. My whole body was shaking i was so pissed i walked over to the boxing bag did a round house kick and it completely broke off. I was on the verge of crying, i needed to get away and put as much distance between me and him as possible. Before i knew it i was knocking on Adrian's door.

"Little Dhampir, what brings you here? Come in." I swear any person could get drunk of the fumes in Adrian's room.

I was going to keep this short and sweet. "I need money Adrian. There's no one else i can go to."

That caught him by surprise. "Okay."

Wow that was easy but he is intoxicated i feel like I'm taking advantage of him. He walked into his room and came out with a big pile of cash stuffed it in a backpack and handed it to me.

"Umm thanks Adrian, i appreciate it." I made my way to the door.

"Ah Rose, may i ask where you are going?"

"I'm leaving the academy. I can't stay here anymore." I still had my back to him i couldn't face him

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, and could you please not tell anyone i don't want anyone to know."

"But what about Lissa, you know she'll be upset."

"Lissa will be fine. I have a slim chance of even being considered her guardian, anyways she's better off without me. Goodbye Adrian thanks again for everything." I walked out of the room as fast as i could before he could ask any more questions.

I walked straight to my room locked myself in started to pack my stuff. Not that i had much, i grabbed my clothes and shoved them in my duffel bag. I picked up Lissa's chotki deciding I'd write her a letter explaining i left and probably won't be returning. I also had to fill out some paperwork if i was going to leave.

Next morning i got up early well i actually didn't sleep, leaving Lissa's note along with her Chotki on the bedside table she'll probably look for me later on and find it here. Duffel bag over my shoulder along with the backpack Adrian had given me and made my way to the administrative building. I was just about to grab the handle and the door swang open, i hastily jumped back. I was face to face with the man i loved, the reason for me leaving.

"Rose? What are you doin up so early?" Is this guy serious? He basically told me yesterday i was nothing more than a worthless piece of shit and now he wants to know what I'm doing. The nerve of some people, i could just easily drop my bags and punch him straight in the face.

"Nothing that concerns you Guardian Belikov." I could see the hurt flash through his eyes but i couldn't give a fuck. I pointedly stepped around him and made my way to the desk. He followed me in and just as i was about to speak to the receptionist when Kirova walked through the door.

"Rose what can we do or you?" she asked looking back down at the paperwork in her hand.

"I'm withdrawing from the academy." She dropped her paperwork and gave me a puzzled look.

"You can't leave Rose. I know you've been through a lot lately but we're all dealing. Don't make any rash decisions the attack has taken a toll on everyone." She almost sounded as if she was pleading for me to stay.

"I've already made my decision, i would like to leave I've filled out the correct paperwork which i got from the library just need your signature and a stamp and I'll be on my way."

"You can't let her leave, she's only a minor." I had completely forgotten Dimitri was in the room. "Rose you've come so far, why waste all that training if you leave now you'll never become a guardian!" Yeah great now the man give a shit about me.

"Why don't i get your Mother and then we can talk about it?" Kirova said

"She left already and it doesn't matter." I pointed to my birth date on the forms. "I'm eighteen today there's no need to involve her. It's my decision. Could you just stamp the damn thing and I'll get out of your hair Kirova."

Unwillingly they gave in. Finally i walked out of the room with the paperwork i needed to get out of the gate declaring i was no longer a student here.

"Rose, why are you doing this?" Shit Dimitri had caught me by surprise i thought i left him back in the office and why the fuck does he care.

"It's my decision, I'm legally an adult now." I stated

"Well its a pretty rash decision your making, leaving right now is a bit childish isn't it? I mean does this have to do with what i said to you yesterday?" Ya Think. After pledging your love to someone then a week later saying it was just a bunch of lies, yeah of course it's got nothing to do with you.

"Why the fuck do you care?" i suddenly turn on the spot facing him. "You definitely didn't give a fuck about me yesterday." I was on the verge of crying just holding together by a thread.

"Roza wait, i love you but." Is this guy serious? First he loves me then he doesn't, now he loves me again. Make up your fucking mind! "i... we can't be together for Lissa's sake."

I was so angry right now. I tried to tell myself to calm down but all i was thinking of was hurting him. "Well let me make it easier on you Guardian Belikov." Wow my voice is a lot calmer than i expected. "I'm leaving, so i won't be a distraction to you or Lissa."I readjusted the bags on my shoulder.

"Rose-" I put my hand up to stop him

"They come first." And with that i turned around and handed the paperwork to the guardian on duty and with a confused look on his face he let me out of the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting on the side of the road just a few miles from school when suddenly i was dragged into Lissa's head. It was lunch time and she was scanning the cafeteria for me. She was excited but blocking whatever else was on her mind. I could feel the small package in her hands. When she couldn't find me she made her way to my dorm room.

_Knock knock_

"Rose? Rose it me Liss you in here?" She waited a few seconds and then turned the doorknob. She opened it slowly peeking around the corner realising i wasn't in there she started closing the door but stopped. She opened the door fully now taking in my entire room. Thinking it wasn't my room she was just about to leave until something caught her eye, she motioned towards the bedside table and noticed her Chotki and the letter i had left her.

_Lissa,_

_I'm sorry i never told you in person but i have decided to the academy. I couldn't face you with this news knowing that you would probably change my mind and beg me to stay. This is something i have to do i can no longer stay there. You know i always wanted to be your guardian but i would consider myself lucky if they even consider me. You and i both know my chances are slim. I'll try to keep in contact but there are no promises i don't even know where I'll be in the next 5 years let alone this afternoon. Tell Sparky i said bye. I'm so sorry Liss_

_Rose_

She was frantic now, running towards the only person who would know what's going on. Little did she know that the person she was running to was the main reason i left! Ah she spotted him coming out of the gym.

"Dimitri." She yelled, a few students around started giving her weird looks but she didn't care. She finally caught up to him pausing to catch her breath. "i (huff huff) was looking (huff) for Rose to give her her birthday present but i couldn't find her. Then i walked up to her room and found this letter." She handed him the letter and stood watching him read it. She hadn't noticed before but looking at Dimitri now his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. "hey, are you okay?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I know all about Rose leaving i seen her this morning i tried to stop her but she was dead-set on leaving. I'm sorry Princess but i'm late for a meeting could you please excuse me. I'm sorry." And with that Dimitri bolted from Lissa leaving her confused. Without any notice Lissa just started crying. Feeling like she just lost part of her. I couldn't take it anymore, i can't stand seeing her hurt like this. I needed to get out of her head and fast. Come on Rose get out of her head. Luckily i had pulled out of her head just in time because there was a car travelling on the side of the road, i got up and hailed it down. The couple were a bit hesitant before they let me in, I definitely wasn't scared cause the silver stake in my pocket made me feel safe.

They gave me a lift to Missoula which i was grateful for and i made my way to the airport. I walked up to the counter luckily i still had my passport from me and Lissa's two year vacation and told her to book me on a flight to another country. Had to fly via New York but only had a half hour wait till my next flight the further away the better.

The flight seemed to take forever i couldn't sleep one bit. Coach seats suck but going first class would have been a waste of money and i definitely needed to save as much as i could to last me till i get a job. Right now i was definitely regretting the decision not to fly first-class i would have gotten a decent night's sleep.

I finally fell asleep but was woken by the flight attendant speaking in Russian. I didn't understand a word she was saying but i got figured we was going to land soon because the plane was descending. Finally i can get the heck out of here and find a nice cheap hotel and sleep for a week. Landing in Saint Petersburg airport it was crazy, lucky i had carried my bags on board otherwise i would have gotten lost. I quickly hopped into a taxi, luckily the driver spoke some English but his accent was so thick it was hard to distinguish. I asked him to take me to the cheapest motel and we were on our way.

He actually took me to some holiday apartments which were okay it worked out to be $50 American dollars a night. The room consisted of one bedroom, bathroom and toilet, kitchen and a microwave oven and a small balcony. It wasn't elaborate but it'll have to do, at least it was tidy. I went for bath and jumped straight into bed. I slept for longer than i thought considering i arrived here on Thursday around midday, i woke up on Friday night around 8 o'clock and man was i feeling hungry. I was pretty sure we had passed a macca's restaurant a couple of blocks away from where i was staying. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a jumper i decided to put the silver stake in my jumper pocket not the most inconspicuous place to have it but it was easy access. No one had asked me for the silver stake back after the attack so i kept it.

Walking along the street i had actually passed a fair amount of people. Finally reaching my destination, i ordered my meal and sat down to eat. It tasted different, but it was better than nothing so i scarfed it down and made my way back to the holiday apartments. Walking back was relaxing. Until the nausea started, maybe i had eaten to fast i was going to keep walking until i heard a muffled scream. On high alert now i was trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Stake out ready for anything, just turning into the alleyway that's when i spotted it leaning over a girls body ready to bite her neck.

"hey what the fuck do you think your doing?" moving surprisingly faster than i had expected. The girl had seemed unconscious now and i needed to work fast but something about the girl was oh so familiar. Shit rule number two, never hesitate the strigoi had advanced and backhanded me. My sight blurred for a mille second then i was back, making my way to the strigoi looking for an opening, we danced around each other getting a few blows in my getting a few myself. The girl stirred on the ground, shit i needed to get her out of here that's when i seen my opening. I pushed the stake up with all the force i could until it dropped to the ground, pulling my stake out and putting it back in my pocket i walked over to the girl.

Man did she look familiar but i just couldn't put my finger on it. I tried waking her up but she wouldn't move, i lifted her up lucky she didn't weigh much and carried her to my apartment. I placed her on the bed, deciding to turn the TV on but i couldn't understand anything they were saying just watching the pictures. I hadn't realised i fell asleep on the chair until i heard a scream. I jumped up stake in hand, whoa head spin, shaking my head i focused on the room. The girl was looking at me with a frightened expression.

"who are you?" she asked in a very shaky voice

"I'm Rose, please calm down i found you unconscious in the alley last night."

"the last thing i remember was being taken by a strigoi." Her hands instantly reached towards her neck.

"What? Wait are you a Dhampir?" Last night she had appeared to me as a human. Nice Rose, you really need to take more notice of some things. She was slim but toned, her brown hair was streaked with gold and her eyes, they were so familiar. She looked so familiar but i couldn't figure it out.

"Yeah, um thanks for saving my life i guess i owe you one." She said half smiling. "Oh by the way I'm Viktoria." Outstretching her hand towards me, I walked over and took her hand.

"So are you Guardian?"

"Uh, i only left school recently before i could take my trails so no I'm not sworn." I replied.

"Oh so your unpromised too."

"Huh what do you mean unpromised?" completely confused, the look on my face had made Viktoria giggle a bit. Okay why does she look so familiar to me?

"You never received your promise mark. I travelled here with a few others that are unpromised and got separated from them. I was grabbed by the strigoi and he must have knocked me out, the next thing i knew was waking up here."

"So do you know where they are staying?" I was not letting this girl out of my sights. She looked about 15-16 years old and felt completely responsible for her.

"i don't know we only arrived here last night, i have no idea and i can't go back home. I don't think my family will accept me back there after quitting school and running away." I feel sorry for her.

"Well you can stay here with me. Once you're feeling up to it we'll go and grab something to eat." I walked over to my bag grabbed out some clothes and chucked them at her. "They might be a bit too big for you but at least it's clean, there's a spare bath towel in the shower." She grabbed the clothes and went for a shower. Once she was done we walked to a cafe` and ate there it definitely tasted better than what i ate last night. I paid the check Viktoria kept saying thank you and repeating that she was going to pay me back but i just waved it off. Now it was time to search for her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW never expected so many people to add this to their alerts and favorite stories. Thanks guys it means alot. Cause you guys are awesome i've decided to update again. Well here its and i don't own anything! enjoy!**

Chapter 3

After the first few nights searching around, there weren't any sign of the group Viktoria had travelled here with. Three months later still no sign but we were getting on fairly well, i finally got a part-time job with the help of Viktoria. It was just bussing tables at a cafe` which required not a lot of interaction with people as i didn't fully know the language yet. Viktoria had taught me some but i was having trouble getting my tongue around some of the words.

Lucky i had the afternoon shifts because lately i have been feeling sick. I thought i may have caught something from the guy who coughed straight on my face as i was collecting the plates from the table. It took a lot of self control not to knock him the fuck out, i had to keep thinking to myself, think about the money you need it to survive. I still had a fair amount of money that Adrian had given me, around three thousand. I've been working this job for over a month and adding a few bits here and there just as back-up.

This would have to be like the twelfth day of me getting up, running to the bathroom and hurling up whatever i had eaten in the last 24 hours. I definitely think i had caught some kind of bug, and i also have been having this really bad craving for green apples and really spicy food considering when i was younger i absolutely despised apples and was not much of a fan of spicy food. Hey, people can change. Viktoria had gotten a job down at the markets so she was hardly around in the mornings. We would only spend a few hours together before i would have to leave for work, but we got along really well she was like my second best friend (no one could replace Lissa even though i had left her).

When Viktoria came home i was still hanging off the toilet, nothing just seemed to stay in my stomach.

"Rose, i don't what's wrong with you but you are definitely not going to work today, I'm going to call the manager." Her face was full of concern.

"No don't we need the money, i have to go, plus we need to pay for the next week's accommodation today." Yeah we decided to stay at the holiday apartments, hey for $50 a night it was a really good deal it had all the necessities beds, shower and toilet plus we got fresh towels every few days and didn't have to clean which is a bonus.

"That's it. You refuse to go to any hospitals I'm taking you to see my mother in Baia. She's a nurse she'll know what's going on with you." She said fiercely.

"i thought you were worried about going back there? Are you sure it won't be a hassle, I don't want to force you back home if you don't want to!" i exclaimed. Getting up from the floor and washing my face, deciding i should probably get out of the bathroom.

"Rose i really don't have a choice, you are so stubborn and don't worry about me I'm sure my family will be glad to have me back. I'm sure my mum is very worried if i don't go back soon they will probably think I'm dead."

"But what about our jobs?"

"We'll just call and say there's a family emergency and we have to leave immediately." Normally I'm the one coming up with the plans.

"okay then when will we be leaving?"

"Tonight." Shit that soon.

"okay well we will call work tell them we're leaving then pack our bags, checkout and be on our way." I said already grabbing my phone and dialling the work number.

There was a train leaving for Baia at 4:30 that afternoon and arriving the next morning which meant we had to sleep on the train. We purchased a cabin so we could at least get some sleep and i definitely didn't mind spending the extra money although Viktoria and i had split it. Because i was starving we decided to find something to eat. Discovering a little take-away shop just down the block that sold hot wings which i drowned in hot sauce and got an extra large serving of fries. After scoffing down mine i turn to Viktoria's meal and ate half of hers. I didn't realise how hungry i was.

We arrived in Baia around 10am, after spending my morning in the toilet some fresh air would do me some good. It was about a thirty minute walk to Viktoria's house, she had explained to me that her family lived in a commune. But explained that it not what people think it's like, just a small community where humans and dhampir's live after seeing the worried expression on my face. But now it was definitely not hoe i pictured a blood-whore commune like, it was the exact opposite. Viktoria agreed to give me a tour later on we had to go straight to her house.

Walking up to her house it wasn't fancy or elaborate but looked like a good family home, one i would have liked to have grown up in. We were just about to knock on the door, when it swung open, a lady in her forties was standing there. Again the eyes, exactly like Viktoria but oh so familiar to me. Suddenly Viktoria was pulled into a boned crushing hug, the lady was crying speaking Russian in between the sobs. Once the lady who i figured was Viktoria's mother released her she turned to me.

"Mum, this is Rose. Sorry i didn't ask you what your last name was?" she asked suddenly curious.

"Hathaway," i replied suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Hathaway! As in Hathaway like Janine Hathaway the famous female guardian." She exclaimed with excitement.

"Um yeah that's my mother." I said feeling a bit peeved to have to state i was related to her but was instantly regretting telling the truth.

"Oh my gosh, Rose this is vital information, she is like legendary!" Great, like i haven't heard that my entire life.

"Hi Rose, please excuse the state I'm in, please come in. I'm Olena," she said offering me her hand to shake. "You'll have to excuse me while i tidy myself up please make yourself at home." She took me to the living room. It was deserted, and man was i hungry. Suddenly i heard a big uproar and people exclaiming in Russian, probably glad Viktoria was back.

"Rose?" Shit i fell asleep, instantly bolting myself up. Viktoria had an amused look on her face. "Mum made some blini so let's go eat."

I got up and followed her into the kitchen. I met Karolina and her son Paul, her other sister Sonya was at work. And the Grandmother Yeva was scary as hell, she kept muttering to herself in Russian and staring at me. I just ignored her once i started eating, blini were ultra-thin pancakes stacked and layered with butter and jam and man was it delicious. I felt kinda bad for eating more than my share but it seemed i was the only one eating so it's their loss.

"So Rose, i just want to let you know i very grateful for you looking after Viktoria. Her little escapade took toll on the whole family, we thought she was dead when the other unpromised lot came back saying that they lost her. I haven't been myself lately and I'm so happy she was not hurt." Olena looked like she was going to break down and cry but she held herself together, she was definitely a strong woman.

"Olena don't worry about it, I'm just glad i could help." All of a sudden Olena walked around the table and hugged me, she was shaking uncontrollably i just held onto her until she settled down a bit. She straightened herself out a bit and spoke to me

"You can stay in my son's room he's no longer here so I'll just go and tidy it up for you." She was just about to make her way out of the kitchen, until i stopped her.

"No wait that's not necessary I'll just go to a hotel or something."

"Don't be silly, why waste money when you are perfectly welcome to stay here." And with that she left with no room for argument, so i just shrugged it off and turned my attention back to the blini still on my plate.

I finally met Sonya when she got home, between the sobs and her holding onto Viktoria as if she was about to disappear any minute. Olena cleared us out of the kitchen so she could cook, Viktoria decided to give me a tour of the house. She took me upstairs and showed me the room i was staying in, i dumped my belongings on the bed and quickly followed her out again. As we were making our way downstairs i glanced at the photo's on the wall. I was on the third last stair when Viktoria pointed out to one saying it was her older brother. i looked up at it and couldn't believe my eyes. I suddenly lost my balance and hit my head on the railing knocking myself unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay im a sucker so much for keeping my readers anticipated! this is a bit sketchy but i didn't want to beat around the bush so i just kinda rushed this chapter. i was going to wait a few days but i had already wrote the chapter and thought what the heck, i'll just update but only cause my readers are awesome! heres the next chapter hope you like it. p.s i dont own anything :(**

Chapter 4

I awoke in a hospital. Man i hated these places the infirmary was bad enough. No one was around i was just about to hop out of bed when a doctor walked in.

"So Rose you seemed to have suffered a bit of a concussion but not so bad. I'm willing to send you home tonight if you promise to go easy and not strain yourself." He spoke with a firm tone. "Now we ran some tests on you just to make sure you were all good and we seemed to have discovered something." Great what the heck was wrong with me. "it's seems that your pregnant about to start your second trimester to be exact."

WHAT THE FUCK. I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs but nothing seemed to work, i think i was going into shock or something.

"Um how the heck did this happen?" i began to question myself.

"Well i think we all know how it happened but i'll be willing to explain it if you want." The doctor looked as if he was really thinking about to explain to me what sex is.

"Um no thanks i think i'll just go if you don't mind." I said wanting to put as much distance between me and this doctor as possible.

"Certainly you just need to sign a few forms and i have also booked you an appointment next week for you to come back so we can do an Ultra-sound and see how the baby's doing okay. I would have done it today but we're all booked." I nodded in agreement and followed him out. Olena and Viktoria were waiting for me and we quickly made our way back to baia. They drove a fair distance about a half an hour drive.

"so is everything alright Rose?" Asked Olena

"Yeah everything's okay the doc says i just have to take it easy, oh and i also found out I'm pregnant." I didn't mean to spill my guts but i had to tell someone otherwise i would think i was dreaming.

"Oh my gosh Rose congratulations." Beamed Viktoria from the front seat.

"Thanks," i muttered back not to enthuse about the news. " i have to go back next week for an ultra-sound thingy."

"Actually now it makes sense." Said Viktoria.

"What do you mean?" i was curious to what she was going on about

"well the whole reason for you coming with me was so mama can check you out. It all makes sense now the mood swings, morning sickness, your appetite, the cravings." Viktoria said matter-of-factly.

"Well you can stay as long as you want Rose. I won't mind but it's entirely up to you okay." Olena sounded reassuring. I didn't know what to think my mind was completely blank.

"Thanks Olena, i might have to take you up on that offer if I'm not too much of a burden."

"definitely not, you can stay as long as you want." She sounded genuinely please i was staying.

Viktoria spoke for the remainder of the ride. I was still getting over the shock of being pregnant let alone trying to sound excited about babies names. I was walking slowly from the car until Viktoria put her arm on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Viktoria.

"Yeah just can't believe it, i mean i don't know how it happened." I really didn't

"do you know who the father is?" she seemed to hesitate a bit thinking she asked to much.

"Well the only person i slept with was a Dhampir, which coincidentally i think is you older brother. Hence the photo you showed me and the reason i had fell down the stairs."

"what. My older brother what do you mean." Suddenly i just let everything out. Telling Viktoria everything, what had happened between me and Dimitri. Nothing but concern washed over her features, she embraced me in a hug. I didn't cry or anything she just held me, comforting me as a friend would.

"Hey everything is going to be alright. Let's go talk to mama."

"no wait," i said reaching for her arm.

"don't worry Rose mama will sort it all out just come and talk to her." I gave in and followed Viktoria inside. We found Olena in the kitchen, again i found myself explaining everything to Olena. She was disappointed in Dimitri but was excited that she was going to be a grandmother but completely confused over the whole me and him being Dhampir. I decided to tell her about me being shadow-kissed and it may have altered my genes or something. Thought i might as well tell her everything, go straight for the home run and get it over with.

"Are you going to contact Dimitri?" asked Olena

"I'm not quite sure I'm ready to talk to him just yet, the wounds haven't healed much, but i will when I'm ready just not now." Actually i wasn't planning on telling him at all, Olena sensing my discomfort instantly dropped the subject.

I went to the appointment the next week and found out that i was having twins. I was really excited about that plus i had all the Belikov's support. Time seemed to fly until i had my beautiful babies i named them Anya Lissa Belikov and Jakob Samuel Belikov. Olena seemed vey determined to have their last name to be Belikov it was her only request and i couldn't say no. Not after everything she has done for me.

Viktoria went back to school and graduated top of her class. A guy named Abe Mazur put in for her to be one of his guardians. Olena was a bit sceptical about it but i couldn't understand why he needed more than one guardian considering he was not royal. Olena explained he was a very powerful man, it wasn't until her graduation that i met him nad found out he was my father.

_Flashback_

_Olena and i was sitting around the back waiting for Viktoria to receive her promise mark. Karolina was babysitting for me so i could go. It was the first time i had been away from my babies for more than 7 hours but i was enjoying myself. After the ceremony we were having some refreshments and having a quiet conversation with Olenauntil someone came up and spoke to me._

"_Janine?" It was Abe Mazur or as they refer to him as 'Zemy.'_

"_Uh no sorry." I said giving him a puzzled look._

"_My mistake you look a lot like someone i know, sorry to disturb you." And he was just about to walk away when i stopped him._

"_Hey, um are your talking about Janine Hathaway are you?" i was curious and wondering if he was talking about my mother._

"_Actually i thought you were her, you look a lot like her." He looked as if he was remembering some good times from his expression._

"_Yeah well she is my mother i suppose i have to look a bit like her."_

"_Rosemarie?" _

"_Yeah hey how do you know my name? And i prefer being called Rose." Dude was starting to creep me out, i sure as heck didn't introduce myself to him._

"_Well i know your name because i am your father." What the heck? Did he just say what i think he said. Suddenly i felt a bit lightheaded, i swayed a little and Olena steadied me._

"_So your my father?"_

"_Sorry to disappoint but yes."_

"_Um well i glad i got to meet you." I extended my hand towards him to shake. He grabbed it and pulled me into a hug. Not awkward at all. We asked him if he was considering Viktoria and he said she would be a great addition. Olena was still a bit on the edge but speaking to him seemed to ease her mind. He also said he would like to be a part of my life and i told him he was a grandfather which made him eager to meet them. We said our goodbyes to Abe and Viktoria who later had joined the conversation, and made our way back to Baia._

_End flashback_

5 years later

I had moved out of the Belikov's and was now staying in a small 3 bedroom apartment. It was Thursday so we had dinner with Olena i had to quickly hurry home grab a change of clothes for the kids they can shower up there and make it there by 6. They way the kids walk, they can make a ten minute walk into an hour one. It was 5.15 so i had to hurry if i was to make it there before 5.30 which was closing time. Olena decided that we should have family dinner every week on Thursday's cause i was getting busy at work and she hardly seen the kids cause they went to daycare. But she seen them every weekend but it wasn't enough plus at least i didn't have to cook. I got pretty good but i still prefer Olena's cooking to mine.

I made it there just before they closed and got my weekly earful of Jakob being in another fight today and the usual threat of them kicking him out if it happens again. Well the kid couldn't help it, he was so much like me, Anya on the other hand was so much like Dimitri, she was calm and collected the complete opposite of Jakob. But they both had his eyes, those chocolate brown eyes i could stare at all day. It broke my heart every time i looked at them.

We made it Olena's with 5 minutes to spare, there was a rental car parked outside but i didn't give it much thought. Once inside the door Jakob was off to Yeva, i never could understand their connection even till this day she scares the crap out of me. And Anya was off to find Roza Sonya's kid, she like my name so decided to name her after me.

"Olena," i yelled out hanging my coat.

"In the kitchen." She yelled back

"Got my weekly threat from the daycare, Jakob got into another fight. I might get you to babysit for me tomorrow if your not working. Oh and who's car is that out the front?" i rounded the corner into the kitchen and stood there glued to the spot. I couldn't believe what i was seeing.

"Roza?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry internet was down, i already had this chapter uploaded in the document manager but couldn't get to a computer with internet. Once again thanks for the reviews and i will upload chapter 6 soon. xoxo Natty0606**

Chapter 5

There in the kitchen stood Dimitri. Olena looked over to me with concern. It seemed his visit was a surprised one. I think my voice box was broken because i couldn't speak, before Dimitri could speak my phone started ringing. I didn't look at the screen for the caller ID cause my eyes were still on Dimitri.

"Hello."

"Hey rose it's me James." I finally dragged my eyes from Dimtri and made my way to the back door. I wasn't too pleased that i had to pass him on the way there, my shoulder brushed him on the arm and i got a little shock run through me, i think he felt the same cause he flinched when i touched him.

James was guy i was dating, it didn't quite work out although we still remained really good friends. He rang me from time to time to check up on how the kids and i was doing. We spoke for about 10 minutes until Anya run up to me crying, i hung up and turned to her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I fell over and Rose laughed at me."

"Aww it's alright baby did you hurt yourself." She showed me the tiniest scratch on her knee i had to hold my laugh just in case i upset her anymore. "let's go and get a band-aid from bebe."

I grabbed hold of her hand and we walked in to kitchen.

"Bebe i hurt myself." Said Anya pointing to her scratch and sticking out her bottom lip.

"oh no my poor darling we better put a band-aid on that before it gets infected." Said Olena exaggerating her voice a bit for Anya's sake.

Anya ran to Olena and i sat down on the table. Once she finished putting the band-aid on, Anya ran to me. I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"So, Roza how have you been?" i suppose trying to avoid Dimitri this evening was inevitable so i thought i would try and be the bigger person.

"Fine." I said not tearing my eyes from Anya.

"Momma, I'm thirsty." Said Anya with the cutest voice.

"Well let's go get you a drink hey." I picked her up and walked over to the fridge grabbing her sippa cup out and handing it to her.

"Oh Olena, Viktoria is coming home next week for a visit." I said sitting back down.

"Was that her on the phone?" asked Olena.

"No that was James checking up on me and the kids, she rang me up this morning and she says Abe is coming up too."

"Abe Mazur?" asked Dimitri

"Yeah Viktoria is one of his guardian's." I said trying to sound as calm as i could but on the inside i was boiling.

"Why did she go there, he's nothing but trouble." Said Dimitri i could hear the venom dripping from the words.

"Actually he is a good boss. No complaints from your sister, she says its an honour to guard him." Said Olena. Dimitri on the other hand looked disbelieving.

"Well i just hope she's careful. So Rose is this your daughter?" Asked Dimitri

"Yes, this is Anya and Jakob is probably with Yeva." I said still not wanting to look at him.

"You have two children?"

"Yeah twins actually." I decided to look up at him i could see the hurt through his eyes but when he seen me looking his guardian mask went up.

I had to give the twins a bath before dinner i was glad i could avoid Dimitri, but i was not looking forward to the next 2 hours.

I purposely placed myself between the kids on the dinner table but Dimitri had decided to sit straight across from me. Conversation was buzzing all around me, i only spoke when someone directly spoke to me. Dimitri didn't speak much too, most of the time he was staring at me, but when i would look up he would advert his eyes. When dinner finally ended, i never felt more relieved in my life. I spent most of the night coming up with excuses so i wouldn't have to come up here and definitely try and avoid Thursday night dinners up here as much as possible, just until he leaves.

"Hey Rose why don't you just let the twins spend the night here instead of hauling them up here in the morning." Said Olena.

"Huh," i was confused

"You wanted me to look after the kids tomorrow."

"Oh Yeah that would be great, I'll come up in the morning before work to drop of their lunch and some more clothes." Great so much for avoiding this place, Jakob and his misbehaving, that kid is too much like me.

I settled the kids into bed and kissed them goodnight. Walking quietly out of the room i just started walking down the stairs when Dimitri Decided to walk up. Luckily before he could say a word Jakob came running around the corner.

"Mummy you promise you coming to see us in the morning?" He asked sulkily

"Of course little man, mummy's got to drop off your clothes and lunch. Don't worry you get to stay with Baba and Yeva all day tomorrow till i finish work. Now you go back to bed and i'll see you in the morning," i leaned over and kissed his forehead and stuck out my elbow towards him. He touched mine with his elbow and ran off to the room again. He thought hi-fives were for girls so elbow touching was more of a boy thing.

"You're a good mother Roza." Suddenly aware that Dimitri was at least two steps behind me.

"Thank-you, um do you know where your mum is?"

"She's in the kitchen cleaning the last of the dishes."

"Okay thanks," and with that i practically jumped down the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Olena the kids are settled and I'm going to take off. Thanks for dinner." I wanted to make this short and sweet but Olena had other intentions.

"Sorry Rose i had no idea that he was coming. He only came today, said the Princess had given him some time off."

"It's alright Olena he is your son, he has every right to come and visit you. Don't worry about me."

Olena observed me and seemed to think i was genuine. "Have you thought about telling him?"

Crap i did not want to get into this tonight. "Um, I'm not quite sure yet." I didn't know what else to say, and i was definitely doubting whether i would be getting any sleep tonight.

"Well i think he deserves to know, he's already missed five years of their life. I know he hurt you but you need to put your feelings aside and think about what's best for your children. Jakob is in need of a father figure, not to mention Anya and you can't be both mum and dad for the rest of their lives."

Wow, was not expecting this from Olena but i have to admit i would be very selfish to keep Dimitri from his children's lives. "I know Olena, just let me think about how and when i will tell him."

"Okay he's here for a month, and i know you were thinking about excuses not to come up here at dinner. I've known you for five years Rose nothing gets past me." Hey she was practically my mother anyway, and she was right.

I walked over and gave her a hug. "I will see you in the morning, goodnight Mum," I gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave and ran straight into Dimitri. Well basically into his chest cause dude was tall.

"Sorry," jumping back from Dimitri. Nice going Rose. "Um, goodnight," i didn't even wait for him to reply and made my way home. Nice stroll home will definitely give me time to think.

I just made it out the gate when he call out to me.

"Rose." I was planning on ignoring it but he basically yelled out so the whole street could hear.

"What do you want," i didn't want to be in the same town as him let alone the same continent.

"I was just going to offer to drive you home." Hell no, i don't want to get in any car with you.

"That's alright i can walk."

"well i will accompany you," Great as if dinner wasn't awkward enough now he wants to walk me home. Why?

"I'm a big girl, i can take care of myself i don't need a bodyguard." I said turning around and started walking home.

"That's not what i meant and you know it." He caught up to me.

"Well it's true i don't need you to walk me home." I was not going to even pretend to be nice.

"Come on Roza, i just want to talk. See how you been since we last seen each other."

"First of all, my name is Rose not Roza. Second i don't want to even see your face let alone talk to you. And third why the fuck would you care about how i am. You basically told me i was nothing but a worthless piece of shit last time i seen you, don't pretend like you care." I was fuming by now, if he pushes me any further i was going to knock him the fuck out.

"Don't tell me how i feel, you know nothing about what I'm feeling. I said those things because i was trying to protect you. You needed to focus on your training so you could become Lissa's guardian but that all flew out the window when you up and left, leaving school and leaving Lissa." Wince, "And then you have two children now. What happened to you Rose?"

"Okay who the fuck are you to judge me? And don't you dare bring my children into this, and like i said before WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?" My blood was boiling, i wanted to hit something, i wanted to hit him, how dare he bring Jakob and Anya into this.

"Rose you had so much potential, why did you throw it all away? I just can't believe you ended up pregnant, you were so determined to be Lissa's guardian."

"Yeah well guess what i ended up pregnant, i have my kids and i am putting them first before anyone. Yes i wanted to be Lissa's guardian but things change Dimitri! The past is the past, i never want to go back to that life. I'm quite content living the rest of my life in baia, but now that you know where i am, things might have to change." By the time i finished i just couldn't handle seeing him anymore. I turned away and ran to my apartment leaving behind a dumbstruck Dimitri. First step: Avoid Dimitri at all costs, second step: figure out what i'm going to do!

**Okay there its is, will upload chapter 6 maybe tonight or tommorrow morning. Merry Christmas to all my readers ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey here is chapter 6. i just want to give a shout out to DELICIOUSE, i love your reviews even though i don't ask people to review you alway give me good feedback. i just finished writing this chapter and thought i would put it up it's a bit longer than my other chapters but i had to make up for not updating the last week. i broke my promise :( sorry guys. anyway i own nothing and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

I woke up pretty early so decided to go for a run. I had kept training but got a bit slack after i had the kids. The run was relaxing, definitely cleared my head. I was definitely not going to run away, i had no reason to run except the fact for my ex-mentor but Baia was my home now and my kids. One thing for sure, i was going to avoid going to the Belikov's as much as possible.

Time seemed to fly by, i was running late and i still had to take clothes up for the kids. I went for a quick shower, grabbed their clothes and sprinted up to the house. When i got there i flew up the stairs to the bedroom, luckily they were still asleep so i just dumped their clothes bag in the room, gave them each a kiss and headed down to the kitchen. As i walked through the door Olena was at the stove and Dimitri, i refused to look at him and walked straight to the fridge.

"Olena i packed their lunch, i'll be back around 5ish to pick them up, thanks for taking them today," i said to Olena not even glancing towards Dimitri but i could feel his eyes on my back.

"That's alright Rose, i always love having them here. Now Viktoria is coming this Thursday so it will be just the usual dinner just a few extra people." Said Olena with a stern look.

Crap! So much for avoiding this house. "Yes we will be here, well i gotta run I'm running late for work." I walked up to Olena and gave her a kiss on the cheek and made my way to the door.

I swear i heard Dimitri say, "never change" but quickly brushed it off and went to work.

Work was busy so it kept my mind off things, the day went by so fast. I walked into the house and found Anya sitting in the lounge next to Dimitri. They looked so cute, Anya was perched on his lap and they were watching Sponge Bob Square Pants. I considered telling Dimitri right then and there until Anya turned to me and yelled "Mummy!"

"hey sweetie, how was your day?" i hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Well Jakob was with Yeva all day and Roza is having a nap so i was watching tv with Dimitri," she said all in one breath and pointed her hand towards Dimitri, so i had no choice but to look at him. He gave me a slight smile but his guardian mask went back in place. I just nodded my head at him.

"Well i want you to go and grab your thing so we can go home." I said putting her down.

"Aww but mummy can we stay for dinner?" she asked giving me the puppy dog eyes. Man i hate when she does that.

"I don't know sweetie." I said giving her a stern look hoping she would drop the subject, but she just brushed it right off.

"I'm gonna go and ask Baba." And without another work she took off, leaving me alone with Dimitri. So i just stood there awkwardly.

"You know you can sit down, i won't bit."

"Nah I'm fine, do you know when Olena is?"

"I think she is out back in the garden, or in the kitchen."

"okay, thanks." God that was excruciating, I'm so glad he never brought up last night. I don't think i could handle it. I walked out the back door and found Olena in the veggie patch, she was picking some beans. Anya was trying to help but it seemed like she was to interested in eating them.

"Hey Olena." I said walking over and started helping.

"Hey Rose, i would have had enough if Anya wasn't eating them all." She said staring at Anya in disbelief, she had dirt all over her face and was just shoving the beans in her mouth. What can i say, she definitely has my appetite. I just laughed and kept picking. "Well, are you going to stay for dinner?" Olena asked.

"Yeah i suppose so, i don't think i have much of a choice."

"Okay, are the kids alright for day-care tomorrow or did you want me to look after them again?"

"Shit i totally forgot about that."

"Mommy you swore." Said Anya giving me a shocked look, i've never sworn in front of the twins.

"Sorry darling," i said but she just went back to eating the beans, trying to sneak a couple out of Olena's basket. "Actually would you mind, i was supposed to go for a meeting today but it totally slipped my mind, work was so busy."

"That's okay i don't mind, i love looking after my grandchildren." She said placing a kiss on Anya's head. "Did you want them to stay the night too?"

"Actually that might be easier, i might just run home and grab some extra clothes." I said standing up making my way to the kitchen.

"Okay well i'll start dinner before i have no beans to cook with."

"Sure, i'll be back soon." I said making my way to the front door. I walked past the lounge room and quickly glanced in, but Dimitri was no longer in there. I just shrugged and kept walking. Once home i decided to get some quick cleaning done, and have a shower. By the time i got back dinner was almost cooked.

Dinner was uneventful, my eyes were glued on my plate. Once everyone finished i put the twins to bed and started cleaning the dishes. Once i finished i went and kissed the twins and said goodbye to Olena.

"Goodnight Olena." I said poking my head through her door.

"Thanks for cleaning the kitchen, I'm just so exhausted." She said giving me a smile.

"That's alright."

"Rose?"

"yes."

"you should tell him."

"i know i just need time to figure out what to say."

"Well he deserves to know."

"i know and i will just not right now okay." I said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Okay but he has missed 5 years of their life, they need a father especially Jakob."

"Yes i know, i will tell him." I said closing her door.

**Thursday**

"Come on Jakob, we have to leave or we're going to be late." I said putting my hands on my hips. Jakob just ignored me and kept playing with his toys.

"You need to put those toys away now Jakob." I said raising my voice.

"I don't want to Mum." He said sitting on the ground looking up at me.

"We have no choice, Baba and yeva is waiting for us. And your grandfather is going to be here as well as Aunty Vik, so lets go."

"Mummy, when are we going to meet our Daddy?" Anya said walking out from the hallway. I didn't know what to say.

"Don't you want to stay with Mummy anymore?"

"No, mummy we just want to meet our daddy."

"Okay, you will meet him very soon okay baby." I said grabbing them both and hugging them.

"Anya come on we have to leave, Jakob let's go." I said heading to the door. I stood there trying to grab the keys out of my bag but droppedthem, before i turned to pick them up, there was Dimitri holding my keys.

"Umm thanks." I said putting out my hand for the keys.

"Mama said i should pick you up so you're not late."

"Okay well I'm just waiting on the kids," and right on queue both of them run out and ran straight out yelling Dimitri's name. He had such a big grin on his face, one of those rare ones i only seen a few time. Seeing them made my heart sore, and with the conversation i just had with Jakob and Anya, i didnt even realised that i was crying till Dimitri stood up and walked over to me wiping away the tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern washed over his face.

"Yeah, umm let's go i'll just lock up." I said quickly turning away from him.

It was a short drive but we arrived on time, about five minutes later Abe and Viktoria arrived with the rest of his guardians. The kids and i ran out to meet him, they kids were excited to see him, he hadn't jumped out of the car yet and they were already jumping all over him.

"Hello kiz." He said to me with a big grin.

"Hey Dad." I said walking over to him giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. And in true Abe style he was in a suit on with of his scarves, looking like a Mafia boss.

We all went inside, Viktoria was still greeting her family giving hugs here and there.

"Rose!" she yelled running over to me.

"Hey Vik how are you?" i said squeezing her back.

"Oh my God you look good and where are my beautiful niece and nephew?"

"Aunty Vik!" they both yelled in unison running into her arms.

"Well since everyone is here we might as well start dinner." Said Olena.

Olena really outdid herself tonight. There was roast lamb and pork as well as some roast veggies. Fresh bread rolls, gravy and a potato bake. And for dessert there was fresh doughnuts with chocolate glaze. Ah my favourite! There were conversations everywhere, Viktoria was catching up with Dimitri, Jakob and Yeva was in their usual mood muttering in Russian to each other, and i was preoccupied with Abe to even notice that Dimitri was staring at me most of the night.

When everyone finished dinner we all moved into the lounge for some coffee and tea. Abe and I kept our conversation going till his phone vibrated.

"Sorry Kiz i have to take this call." He said giving me an apologetic look and walked outside. I decided i would start cleaning so i got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I just started washing up when someone entered the kitchen; i knew who it was i could smell his intoxicating cologne. We stayed silent for about ten minutes until he broke the silence.

"i don't think you should associate with Abe Mazur. He's not a good man from what I've heard."

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge people about rumours you hear. And F.Y.I if i want to talk to Abe that is my choice, i don't need you to tell me who i should or shouldn't be talking to." I said.

"He is not a good influence Rose, why do you seem to surround yourself with bad people?"

"Once again it's my choice and who are you to judge him, you hardly know him."

"You are the company you keep."

"What the fuck? Why do you even care about who i choose to be around?" i said trying to keep my voice low.

"That was your mother on the phone." Said Abe walking through the door.

"really?" i said turning around to face him.

"Why did she call?" i asked.

"She wanted me to find you, and i kind of let it slip that you were in Baia. She's on the next flight."

WHAT THE FUCK! Janine Hathaway is coming to Baia. "Aww old man what's wrong with you? I can't deal with her right now." I said sitting down on the table.

"I'm sorry Rose, it was my mistake. But i must leave, Viktoria is staying for a week so i'll see you when i get back?" he said walking towards me.

"Yeah throw me to the sharks and you leave." I said sarcastically.

"Well i must be off, did you want a lift home?"

"Yeah i think it's time to take the kids home," i said looking at my watch.

"I can take Rose home later." Dimitri offered, i completely forgot he was here.

"No that's alright, i can go with Abe." I said standing up from the kitchen.

"I'll just grab the kids," i was walking towards the door till a hand grabbed me and pulled me back.

"i don't think that is a good idea, you shouldn't trust him Rose." Said Dimitri pulling me away from Abe.

I got out of Dimtiri's grip and walked over to Abe. "I'm sure i will be quite safe Dimitri," i said sending him daggers.

"Rose don't," he said pleadingly.

"Oh sorry i don't think you two have met?" i said looking from Abe to Dimitri. "Dimitri, this is my Dad Abe Mazur, Dad this is Dimitri, he's Princess Valissa Guardian. To say that Dimitri was shocked is an understatement.

"Nice to meet you," said Abe. "well if there is no other people you have to introduce me to, shall we be on our way?"

"Yeah, let me just grab the kids." And without another word we both walked out the door leaving a very confused Dimitri.

**Well there you go, i've been a bit lazy and haen't been writing but Chapter 7 will be up later on in the week! ;) Natty0606**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's chapter 7 sorry about the lateness, been sick... but i got the chapter up hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

Waiting for my mother to come kicking down my door was nerve-racking. Abe said she was on the next flight over but i had no way of contacting her, and did not want to talk to Abe seeing as he rattled me out, we got into a bit of an argument before he dropped me home Thursday night. The twins were in the lounge playing while i was cooking dinner, lamb chops and pasta. I was just taking the last of the chops out of the frypan when someone knocked on my door.

"Coming," I yelled putting the chops on the tray. When i opened the door, there stood the one and only Janine Hathaway.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady. Hopefully we can clear everything up tonight cause i leave first thing tomorrow morning," She said all business-like, pushing past me and placing her duffel bag near the coat rack.

"Okay, sure but can we eat dinner first, I'm starving," i said making my way into the kitchen. How am i going to tell her i have two children sitting in the next room?

"May i use the bathroom to freshen up?"

"Yeah sure just down the hallway, second door on the right," i said pointing in the general direction. As she went to the bathroom, I went into the lounge to tell the twins dinner was ready.

"What are we having for dinner mummy?" Asked Anya

"Mummy cooked lamb chops and pasta," i said grabbing her hand.

"Yummy," exclaimed Jakob.

The twins were halfway through their dinner when Mum walked back in the kitchen.

"Rosemarie, who are they?" She said looking back and forth between Anya and Jakob.

"I'm Jakob and this is my sister Anya," said Jakob looking at my mother with a puzzled expression.

"Mum, as Jakob said, this is my son Jakob and my daughter Anya. Kids i want you to meet your grandmother," i said avoiding eye-contact with my mother.

"You mean i have Grandchildren? You have definitely have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

We all were sitting at the table, the kids were asking Mum all kinds of questions like; Are you a guardian? What's your favourite colour? Have you killed a strigoi? The questions were never-ending but Mum seemed to enjoy answering their questions.

"Okay, i think it's bed time," i said standing up from the table.

"Aww," both twins whined in unison.

"Mummy and Grandma have to talk and you both have to get up early tomorrow because you're going back to day care," i said giving them both a stern look.

"Okay then mummy," they said getting up from the table and they both walked over to my mum.

"Goodnight Grandma we love you," they said giving Mum a big hug and then went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Your children are so beautiful Rose," said Mum. "I just wish you would have told me," she had silent tears rolling down her face.

"Sorry mum i was scared and i acted rashly," i said still not wanting to make full eye contact with her.

"Rose i just wish you would have completed your guardian training. Received your promise mark. Finished your schooling!" she exclaimed.

"I know Mum, but i have my children now and they come first," i said finally looking into my mother's eyes.

"Speaking of your children, how old are they and may i ask who the father is?" she asked.

Jeez why does she have to ask about the father? "They're both turning five on the 6th of June. Crap that's next week!" i exclaimed. Oh my God, i've been so busy and distracted lately it completely slipped my mind.

"Really, wow," was all i heard of her reply. My mind was racing, thinking about their birthday party. Olena wanted it at home, just the usual family dinner and just put up some decorations. I really needed to buy all this stuff this week otherwise...

"Rose? Rose are you even listening to me?" questioned my mum.

"huh"

"I was saying i would like to come back for their birthday if you don't mind?"

"Of course Mum your welcome to visit them anytime you want. And i would love it if you could come. Not sure if Dad is going to come," i said shrugging.

"Speaking of your father..." The rest of the conversation i zoned out.

We spoke for a little while after that and then both went to bed. Mum Left around 6 in the morning, i was awake sitting in the lounge reading. We said our farewells and she said to tell the kids she'll be back for their birthday party. I got the kids ready and dropped them off at day care and went to work. The day went pretty fast, i decided we'd go up to Olena's so i could discuss the party plans.

I found Olena in the kitchen, i swear she practically lives in there.

"Hi Olena, been so busy i completely forgot about the twins birthday next week. Did you still want to have it up here?" i asked sitting across from her at the table.

"Yes, they have always had their birthdays up here, what did you want me to cook?"

"Oh let's just have nibbles like party pies and sausage rolls just basic stuff." I said

"Rose? You have to tell him." Said Olena.

Crap, i knew that she was going to bring him up but i just didn't want to deal with it!

"I know Olena but how am i supposed to tell him they are his? How do i start the conversation?" i said tears starting to leak out of my eyes.

"I don't know Rose but it needs to be done." Said Olena

"But he's just going to leave again and who knows when he will come back?" i said looking down at the table not wanting to look at Olena.

"Maybe if he knew he had kids he wouldn't have stayed away this long, maybe if he knew that Anya and Jakob was his, he would have visited more often. He has a right to know, i can't keep going on like this!" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"But how am i supposed to do that? What go up to him and say; hey Dimitri sorry i never told you but Jakob and Anya are your children!" i said finally looking up at Olena only to have my world shattered.

There at the kitchen door stood Dimitri. I looked at him and he looked back, i could see hurt flash through his eyes right before he turned around and walked away.

"Wait." I yelled after him. I got up from the table and ran out the door after him.

"Dimitri, please just stop i need to talk to you." I said trying to keep up with his long strides.

Suddenly he turned around to face me. "What Rose? So you can tell me i have children? So you can tell me i missed out on so many years of their life: their first steps, first words. I could've helped you Rose!" he said letting his guardian mask slip and reveal his true emotions. Hurt flashed through his eyes along with guilt.

"Yes you have children. You're the only person i have slept with, i didn't tell you because if you wanted nothing to do with me, then why would you want something to do with my children."

"Don't you mean our children? And i would have done the right thing. What i told you all those years ago, was a lie. You were to become one of the greatest guardians and i was holding you back. We couldn't have a relationship because you were losing focus. Roza i love you, it hurt me so much when i said those hurtful things. Why did you leave?" he said lifting my head so i could look at him.

"Because i couldn't stay there knowing you didn't love me anymore. It hurt to much to walk past you and act like nothing happened between us." I said tears flowing freely from my eyes.

Dimitri wiped away the tears and done the last thing i expect him to do. He brought his mouth to mine and kiss me so passionately it made my heart ache more. Suddenly i pulled away.

"We can't do this, even after five years I'm still hurt. My children come first and they need a father." I said stepping away from his embrace.

"will you let me be a part of their lives?' he asked.

"Yes of course," i said turning around to walk back to the house.

"And what about us?" he asked catching up to me.

"I'm not sure but let's just tell our children you're their father and everything else we'll figure out later." I said grabbing his hand and walking back to the house

We found them both in the lounge room. Anya was watching TV and Jakob was with Yeva.

"Kids could you please come to the couch i have something important to tell you," i said as Dimitri and i sat sown.

They both came and stood before me. "What is it mama?" they both asked in unison.

"Well you know how you wanted to know about your father Anya? Well this man right here is your Dad." I said staring at them both.

"I know," said Jakob.

"How do you know?" i asked staring at Jakob with disbelief.

"Yeva told me ages ago," he said shrugging.

"Are you really my Daddy?" asked Anya

"Yes darling," said Dimitri.

Then suddenly she reached out to Dimitri and wrapped her little hands around his neck. Dimitri wrapped his hands around her and i could see that he was crying. It was the most precious father/daughter moment. I could see that she already had him wrapped around her little finger. Jakob came up to me to give me a hug, i didn't even realise i was crying. Dimitri pulled us closer to him and we all shared a big group hug. For the first time in my life i felt content, i felt like i was home.


End file.
